Bésame
by Shizuru Nox
Summary: Besarte es tocar lo inalcanzable, conseguir lo inaccesible, tocar el paraíso y regresar para recordarlo porque ahí estás para besarme nuevamente... Un corto one-shot dedicado a quien más amo, la mujer que inspira mi corazón. Te amo, mi princesa


El amor es un sentimiento que nunca he llegado a comprender completamente; tan doloroso cuando es ausente o cuando está _lejos_, y tan maravilloso cuando es correspondido y se expresa; a veces tan confuso y agridulce; no sabes expresar tan grande sentimiento y a veces te equivocas tratando de llegar a un modo de hacerlo… Es verdad, es el sentimiento más fascinante de todos, pero el más difícil de dominar o siquiera conocer…

_Mis labios están secos…_

Hay que tener mucho valor para aprender a decir "Te amo" sin sonrojarte, sin sonreír o sacar una expresión tonta en tu rostro, hace falta mucho auto control para que cuando la vuelvas a ver, no sonrías como si hubieras alcanzado lo inalcanzable y no hubieras estado lista; este mundo está rodeado de personas que se cubren tras una máscara de inseguridad y maldad… ¿Pero cómo creer en su amabilidad?...

Las manos de Shizuru se deslizan más allá del cuello y la clavícula de Natsuki de arriba abajo en una caricia sin fin, re descubriendo el tono de su piel, lo tersa de la sensación bajo sus dedos, el olor en su cuello y el gusto de su piel sedienta de un poco de su atención.

Al mismo tiempo los dedos de la princesa de hielo se enredan bajo la falda recorriendo debajo de la misma sin medidas ni censura, solo desea conocer la verdadera identidad física enmascarada tras las prendas de su amada; la nariz de Shizuru chocó contra la suya, abrió sus ojos chocando con la mirada encendida, Natsuki la tomó de la mejilla derecha aproximándose a sus labios dando origen a un beso primero lento, tímido, con un poco de miedo en cada movimiento.

_Sus labios también están secos…_

Con cada segundo que pasa ambas membranas carentes de afecto van asiéndose mutuamente encontrando el alivio a la ausencia, encontrando que no necesitan estar separados; los labios se entrelazan entre abriéndose y estrechándose, frotándose y lamiéndose, encontrando el alivio a un periodo de sequía y soledad que pareció no tener fin; una tenue voz del corazón de ambas sabe bien qué pensar… _"Aquí estoy, ya no me iré jamás de ti"_

Como si cada momento del tiempo antes de encontrarse, cada beso anterior hubiera sido el equivocado… como si cada uno de esos besos hubieran sido solo la teoría y práctica a aprender cómo llevarlo a cabo con la persona correcta y como terminarlo sin sentir "Esto ha sido todo" ; así es como un beso debe ser; fogoso, cargado de emociones, donde los labios tiemblan y no siguen las órdenes del corazón todo el tiempo, donde las manos tiritan y se paralizan, donde el cuerpo reacciona chocando contra el cuerpo de quien amas solo por no deshacerte de la idea de que esto es real y ella nunca se marchará de tu lado ni dejará de besarte así, no dejará de decirte en un lenguaje silencioso que te ama lo suficiente como para descubrirse tal cual es sin intentar besos improvisados o llevarlo más allá más pronto por romper la tensión de la torpeza del real primer beso.

-Te amo, no lo dije antes

-Lo acabas de decir a tu manera; baka…

-Necesitaba decirlo de otra manera…

-En ese caso, también te amo

-Lo sé… -Acariciando su mejilla

Si solo un beso es capaz de atravesar los límites de lo razonable e intangible, de lo imprevisible e imposible… Entonces el amor es algo maravilloso, es algo único que solo ocurre una vez con una persona a la vez; dejarlo ir o dejarlo ser es una elección propia de la que seguramente, de hacerla mal, nos arrepentiremos toda una vida. Celebremos el amor, que estamos juntas y que así debió ser desde siempre y finalmente te encontré; porque cada persona que he conocido y cada beso fallido han valido la pena si he llegado a este momento, nuestro momento. Todo mi mundo cabe en un solo beso… Solo una persona puede hacerte cambiar si es la persona indicada…

Ninguna medida de tiempo será suficiente para mí; estaré dispuesta a esperar _ese_ beso durante el tiempo que sea necesario, encontrarme con quien nació para mi, quien nació para ser amada por mí, quien ha sido hecha para mí… Por eso espérame amor, espérame un poco más; cuando por fin estemos juntas lo mucho que te extrañan mis labios por fin tendrá sentido…

**Con amor, para **_**ti **_


End file.
